Conventionally, in vehicles such as hybrid vehicles, electric wires are routed under the floor of a vehicle in order to connect, for example, devices, such as a high-voltage battery, provided in a rear portion of the vehicle to devices, such as an inverter and a fuse box, provided in a front portion of the vehicle. In that case, a shielded conductive path is known which is used for the purpose of protection of the electric wires and noise shielding and which is configured by inserting the electric wires into a metal pipe and bending the pipe into a predetermined shape that conforms to a wiring route of the electric wires (see JP 2004-171952A, for example).
JP 2004-171952A is an example of related art.
However, in manufacturing operations of a shielded conductive path that is configured as described above, it is necessary to insert electric wires into an extremely long pipe extending from a front portion to a rear portion of a vehicle, and therefore there is a problem in that the manufacturing operations are difficult.